This invention relates to certain substituted benzamides and to their use as anti-inflammatory agents. More particularly it relates to certain 2,6-di(t-butyl)phenols substituted in the 4 position by an N-substituted carboxamido group, the N substitution being alkyl, alkoxyalkyl or allyl, and to the use of such compounds as anti-inflammatory agents.
Such compounds have not been known previously. 2,6-Di(t-butyl)phenol substituted in the 4 position by a carboxamido group which is itself disubstituted by ethanol is known to the art as a polymer stabilizer and/or polymer antioxidant (see, for example, German Offenlegungschrift No. 2,520,725). No physiological use of such compound has been reported, however.